civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Moravia (Svatopluk)
Great Moravia led by Svatopluk I is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Janboruta and danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Great Moravia The early medieval ages saw several attempts at establishing Slavic polities, such as Samo's Empire and the Principality of Carantania, but none was quite as successful as Great Moravia. Created in the 9th century as a merger of two rival principalities in present-day Czech Republic and Slovakia, Great Moravia dominated Eastern-Central Europe for almost a century, becoming the first Slavic stronghold in Europe. At its greatest extent, Great Moravia may have included the entire territory of the Czech Republic, almost all of Slovakia, a chunk of southern Poland, most of Hungary, and perhaps even Lower Sorbia and northern Vojvodina. Modern day Czechs and Slovaks tend to view Great Moravia as their common ancestral homeland, and this medieval nation plays an important role in the culture and national identity of the sister states to this day. Svatopluk Svatopluk I the Great was a ruler of Great Moravia, which attained its maximum territorial expansion during his reign. Svatopluk's career started in the 860s, when he governed a principality within Moravia, the location of which is still a matter of debate among historians, under the suzerainty of his uncle, Rastislav. He dethroned Rastislav, who was a vassal of Louis the German, and betrayed him to the Franks. Within a year, however, the Franks also imprisoned Svatopluk. After the Moravians rebelled against the Franks Svatopluk was released and led the rebels to victory over the invaders. Svatopluk established a good relationship with the popes, and he and his people were formally taken under the protection of the Holy See in 880. Not long after his death Svatopluk's realm of Great Moravia collapsed in the midst of a power struggle between his sons and the intensifying Hungarian raids. Svatopluk, whose empire encompassed the whole or parts of the territory of modern Slovakia, has occasionally been presented as a "Slovak King" in literary works since the 18th century, the period of the Slovak national awakening. Dawn of Man God bless thee, O mighty Svatopluk, Prince of Nitra, Duke of Moravia and King of Great Moravia! Despite being a short-lived nation, Great Moravia had a great cultural impact on the surrounding lands and left an important legacy for years to come, being the first Western Slavic state, and taking a vital part in the Christianization of the Slavs. Fighting valiantly and continuously emerging victorious from wars against the Franks in the ninth century, you managed to massively expand the territory of your empire which reached its peak under your prosperous rule. Illustrious King! Your boldness and wisdom are unmatched, though you died at an unfortunate time, while your empire was under siege from the east and the west. Your successors were unable to establish a stable rule, and the kingdom swiftly crumbled to Magyar invasion. Svatopluk, the peoples of Great Moravia yearn for the return of your able rule! Can you make Great Moravia emerge an empire stronger than ever before? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to the realm of the Moravians, stranger. I am Svatopluk, their king, and I care not for lavish or time-consuming introductions; so here is all you ought to know: If you stand in the way of our freedom, I shall destroy you. If you stay out of the way, we may be allies. Now then, let us begin. Defeat: My wits have betrayed me, and I could not act in time to stop you... You might have won this time, but my people will persevere and our nation shall rise again! Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions ' Culture. |rewards = Receives a Great Work of Writing. *Receives a Missionary of 2_ReligionAdjective}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now dotting our landscape with forts and writing in Glagolitic-based scripts. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TarcisioCM: Art, Code * Janboruta: Art * danrell: Unit Model * SnowyNix: Text * Hradistan: War and Peace Themes Category:Central Cultures